


Deal With a Demon

by thesoravee



Series: Short!Reader/Monster [2]
Category: Original Work, exophilia - Fandom
Genre: Cussing, Exophilia, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, M/M, No Smut, Other, Sexual Themes, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoravee/pseuds/thesoravee
Summary: "I'll reiterate, human: you want to willingly give me your soul—your ticket to Heaven, mind you—so you can gain HEIGHT?...Very well."
Relationships: Human/Demon - Relationship, Human/Monster - Relationship, Reader/Demon, Reader/Monster
Series: Short!Reader/Monster [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584067
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116





	Deal With a Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily-inspired by Frieza wanting to use the Dragon Balls to grow taller in the DBS Broly movie. 'Cept, well, his soul wasn't on the line.
> 
> Also, the fic's gender-neutral, though female-oriented.
> 
> Enjoy!

~~~§~~~

**Ya Should've Specified**

~~~§~~~

"I wanna be taller."

"...Really," the demon in front of you mused, smirking toothily in your direction as he stepped to the edge of the pentagram used to summon him. He crossed his burly arms over his bare chest (which glistened with silvery scars stretched taut over thick muscle). "This is what humans have come to nowadays, hm? You want to sell your soul to gain _height?"_

"...Precisely," you stated, still confident in your decision, though a nagging voice in the back of your mind began to form.

"I'll reiterate, human: you want to willingly give me your soul—your ticket to Heaven, mind you—so you can _gain height?"_

"Yes," you impatiently pressed on. The voice in your head began to grow further ( _"Don't do this, idiot!")_ , but before you could get out a, "Hold on," the demon spoke.

"Very well," he agreed, still very much amused by the prospect of your situation. He snapped his finger and thumb together, and instantly, you floated into the air. Your bedroom glowed a dangerous sanguine, and popping sparks flew about the room, whizzing noisily past your ear. Suddenly, you couldn't breathe, and began to claw for air as something dense and thick felt like it was being ripped from your body. Beginning to regret your decision, you thrashed about, grabbing at your throat in an effort to release the agonizing tension. Your head pounded like war drums, and your vision blackened, only for you to suddenly return to reality with an ear-shattering scream. You landed on the carpet beneath you, and coughed and gasped for air, gently gripping your throat as beloved oxygen flowed through your body once more. Your headache subsided somewhat, now replaced by a dull throbbing between your temples. In addition, you felt…empty, like a husk.

You stood up and cautiously glanced about your surroundings. Nothing seemed out of place, but…why didn't things seem lower to the ground? Why did you appear to be the same size?

Wait a goddamn minute.

"What did you _do_ to me!?" you demanded, pointing an accusing finger to the demon. Your face flushed with fury, and you gnashed your teeth together. "You were supposed to make me taller…!"

"I did," he purred with that baritone voice of his, mockingly patting the top of your head. "By one inch, exactly. You never specified exactly how tall you wanted to be, human."

You were left speechless, and inwardly, you cursed yourself, biting the inside of your cheek and digging your nails into your palms as you repeated his warning in your head. Your cheeks burned with embarrassment due to your hasty actions, knowing that he was right—you wasted your one ticket to Heaven all because you felt self-conscious about your _height._ A typical situation with demons—desire surpassed logic and reasoning, and hasty actions and regret were always the outcome. You always felt that couldn’t happen to you, that you would _never_ form a contract with a demon for self-gain, yet here you were.

Above you, the demon flashed a small glance of something unknown (potential concern? Remorse, perhaps?) before removing his hand from your head and shuffling past you. Tail twitching as he returned to the center of the pentagram, the demon cast a brief look over his shoulder.

"Until I see you again, human. Try not to fret too much while I'm gone."

You were too busy preventing pricking tears from coming out your eyes to process his words.

~~~§~~~

**Quality Time**

~~~§~~~

A month passed since the summoning, and, unsurprisingly, you still struggled to come to terms with your decision. To add to your misery, this morning, you were laid off your job as a server. "Downsizin' to save money," your ex-boss explained. _Bah._

After entering your home (and once again ignoring the dirty laundry scattered on your floor, and the dirty dishes sitting on the kitchen counter), you trudged to your bedroom with a hefty sigh. You just…wanted to sleep. Then, tomorrow, you would search for other positions to apply for, and…

"Ah, there you are."

You jumped in your spot and screamed, frozen in place like a deer facing oncoming headlights. Alarms blared in your head to run, _run,_ away from this stranger that broke into your home, and adrenaline quickly rushed through your systems. However, after a few moments, you realized who the voice came from.

Immediately, your face contorted into a scowl, and your body somehow found the strength to move again. Livid, you stomped towards the demon man from a month prior, jabbing your finger into his chest. He simply smirked, upper canines just barely poking above his lips, and his gold eyes brightened with mischief.

"How the hell did you get into my apartment!?" you demanded, beet-red in the face from anger.

"Once I've been summoned into a mortal's home, I effectively have free passage whenever I choose. I don't have any other contracts to tend to, so…" he trailed off as his head tilted, now staring at you inquisitively and coolly. "Amuse me."

"What, am I some toy to you now? You already took my soul, and I just lost my job. I'm not in the mood for more crap."

"Not a toy. More like…entertainment.” _(‘’Entertainment’? Still basically a toy…’ you thought.)_ “Something about you intrigues me. You're quite petite, yet you have this… _s_ _punk_ about you; not everyone will stand up to a demon like you do. I like that," he purred, lowering your accusing hand from his chest. He breathed softly, still calm despite your rage. "I'd love to know you better, mortal."

"...Why?" you skeptically asked, narrowing your eyes at the tall demon.

"As I've said, you intrigue me. It isn't like you can force me to leave, anyway."

As much as you hated to admit, he had a point. You eyed him suspiciously for a few more moments, before you reluctantly sat onto your bed. He leaned against the wall across from you and folded his arms against his chest, listening intently as you divulged small bits of information about yourself. Some of your interests, your aspirations, and why you lost your job, for starters. As you continued on, not once did the demon interrupt you, or nod off, or pretend to pay attention to what you said. He seemed…rather eager to lend an ear, actually.

With little to no people you could think of to confide in now (who would actually try to help you if you told them your soul was gone?), his presence…actually felt quite nice.

~~~§~~~

Weeks passed, and by this point, you and the demon subconsciously fell into a routine: you went to your new job working as a technician in a school district, returned home, and spoke with him about your work day or other happenings in your life. Sometimes, this occurred as you made dinner, too.

"...and the student shattered his Chromebook because he and his friends wanted to use it as a football. I just…why would you even think to do that!?"

The demon chuckled lowly in response, resting in a chair beside you as you prepared spaghetti. A simple dish, really, but you weren't in the mood for overly-complex food, nor did you want to spend money ordering take-out.

"Despite your advances in technology, it seems you humans have collectively regressed in terms of common sense," he mused, the chair creaking somewhat underneath him as he shifted his weight. He seemed quite relaxed—leaning with his back supported by the chair, one leg crossed over the other, and his tail curled lazily by his side.

"Well…you aren't wrong," you muttered, his comment reminding you of your idiotic decision from weeks prior. In an effort to ignore the emotional pang in your chest and avoid a breakdown, you attempted to change the subject.

"That reminds me. If you know how much we've advanced, how old _are_ you, exactly?"

"Hm…between two to three hundred years. Quite young for a demon, actually. If I had to guess, I'd wager I'm in my twenties in human years. I began to form contracts with humans during, what was it…the Industrial Revolution, I believe you would call it. Lots of humans asked me to either shower them in riches or make their businesses prosper. Much of the human population exhibited immense greed at the time, so business thrived for me."

"I see…" you replied with a nod, and you asked another question while stirring a piping-hot pot filled with tomato sauce. Once the noodles were ready, you turned off the stovetop with a _click,_ and strained the water from the noodles over your sink. You turned your head to avoid the humid, scalding steam, and here you noticed the demon watched you with an odd interest. However, his expression was masked with something… _different_ than normal (what was he planning _now_ …?). Pursing your lips inquisitively, you brushed off the arbitrary thought, before resuming the conversation with your demon.

…"Your" demon…?

Eventually, midnight fell, and it was time for him to depart. You said your goodbyes and wordlessly rinsed your dirty dishes of any traces of red sauce, before placing them in the dishwasher for the night. Then, you headed into your bathroom, stripped yourself of your clothing, and relaxed with a comforting, warm shower, eager to scrub yourself clean after such a tiring day. Once you bathed, you wrapped yourself in a fluffy towel and proceeded to brush your teeth. As the bristles of your toothbrush massaged against your teeth, something felt… _off,_ so you paused, staring at your teeth through the frothy toothpaste as it bubbled in your mouth.

…Was it just you, or were your canines becoming longer?

~~~§~~~

**Demonic**

~~~§~~~

"You need to help me," you pleaded with a whisper, hands trembling violently as your fingers prodded the blunt protrusions on your forehead. As of last night, your head ached horribly, mirroring the splitting, excruciating pain of a migraine, so you called in sick today in the event the pain persisted. Then, these two…hornlike bumps began to grow overnight. Plus, a week ago, your canines became notably lengthy and sharp, only coming past your lips if you smiled or smirked in any capacity. You bit your lip, thoughts clouded by anxiety and confusion, as you awaited your demon's answer. He exhaled through his nose, took your hands into his much larger ones, and rubbed the backs of your palms with his thumbs. The gesture wasn't unwelcome; in fact, it sent a small series of pleasing flutters to your stomach (though you would never actually admit that).

"What's happening to you is…irreversible," he started, golden gaze staring at your entwined hands. Your nails began to lengthen as well, sharp and pointed as if they formed claws. Meanwhile, one of your canines dug further into your lip, nearly drawing blood from how hard you bit down. Sensing your anticipation and anxiety, your demon continued.

"I've heard stories of this, and I myself should have been more careful, but…your exposure to me has brought about some changes to your own physique. This happens with fae as well, at times. Lots of time spent around a human may cause the latter's body to change, due to the supernatural energy of the creature around them. It has a high chance of occurring when the human in question lacks a soul—"

"Get to the point," you spat, impatient with his droning. In truth, you had a clear idea of what he was on about. But…you didn't want to accept it, didn't want to think this was your new reality. Perhaps, if you heard it straight from him, then it would somehow be easier for you to cope with your situation.

"...In layman's terms, you're transforming into a demon."

~~~§~~~

You desperately wanted to scream, to panic, to shut yourself out from the world. You stopped showing up to work, you shut down your social media pages, and you ignored the occasional buzzing text message and ringing call asking for your well-being. The horns finished growing, sharply curving upwards from your forehead, and your skin began to transition to a desaturated blue-violet hue. In addition, a tail sprouted just above your buttocks, extending from your sacrum and coccyx, and your hair transformed more into a wild mane. In the darkness of your home, you sat in a fetal position, eyes stinging and aching from your continuous tears and panic attacks over the past few weeks. You were beginning to run out of money, your rent was due soon, you needed food, and…But you couldn’t go out, not like this—!

"Hello," the baritone voice of the demon rumbled behind you. Your nose wrinkled as his scent wafted in the air (very masculine, and very…attractive? no, no…), mixed with the metallic scent of blood. Concerned (wait, why would you be…?), your eyes widened as you whipped your head towards his direction, only to find the limp body of a dead deer hooked underneath one of his muscled arms. You sighed in relief, before glaring to the demon. He visibly tensed, before taking a seat next to you, and his body heat radiated around you, almost surrounding you in a comforting aura. Before long, his scent—now much stronger than previously—hit you like a violent ocean wave. Your face flushed red-violet, and you whimpered under your breath.

Suddenly, his breath hitched and his pupils seemed to dilate somewhat, before he cleared his throat and sharply turned his head away from you.

"I figured you were hungry. You no longer seem to have a source of income to buy groceries, and I don't imagine you know how to hunt for yourself, either."

You didn't move or say a word in response, and the two of you continued to sit in an uncomfortable silence. Eventually, you heard him shift next to you, and he stood to head into your kitchen. A bit intrigued, you poked your head from your bedroom and peered down your small hallway, and finally into your kitchen. From your limited view, you could see the demon skinning the deer and slicing its meat. You grimaced as a fair amount of blood was left on your utensils and cutting board, but you continued to survey his actions. After choosing how much meat to cook, he began to neatly pack the rest in your fridge. Not long after preparing a pan and turning on the stove, the demon returned your glance, and cast a small smile. A… _genuine_ , caring smile, with his trademark canines poking through his lips, and his gold eyes remained soft as he looked to you. Your own eyes widened as you turned your head back to the corner you sat in, cursing your heart for beating excitedly and your face for heating up.

Eventually, the demon returned to your spot with a plate of seared venison in hand (and quite a _lot_ of venison, in fact; demons did eat enormous amounts of food, after all). The presentation of the food appeared a bit clumsy, what with the slabs of meat just stacked in a large pile, but you felt far too hungry to care. Licking your lips, you snatched the plate from him, and began to ravenously eat: you tore the meat between your fingers with ease and practically gulped them down as soon as the slabs hit your tongue. All the while, small bits of food stuck to your lips and cheeks, and it wasn't til you were full that you realized you ate like a heathen, and…that you had yet to thank the demon for preparing this meal for you.

When you finally turned around to offer your gratitude, however, he was already gone. The only thing that remained was the trace of his scent, and your face felt flustered with embarrassment…and desire.

~~~§~~~

**You're Mine**

~~~§~~~

Similarly to when you first met the demon, the two of you fell into another routine once you tolerated his presence again. He visited you early in the morning with a kill in-hand, he instructed you on how to skin or pluck or descale the animal in question, and finally, he assisted you with cooking. Not much conversation was made between your pair, but regardless, you felt content (now, you _did_ question how he eventually managed to erase the bills you were supposed to pay, and why you kept getting groceries despite having no money, but then again, he _was_ a demon).

You wordlessly chopped chives to add to a batch of egg drop soup, and next to you, the demon stirred the contents of the pot as it warmed on the stove. Admittedly, it was a bit comical to see his large frame crouched down to efficiently use your much-smaller stove, but you appreciated his efforts nonetheless. At the moment, you only desired someone else's company, and he was more than willing to indulge you. Heck, part of you believed that, if you were to marry, he would make for a nice husband.

You blinked and briefly stopped cutting the chives as your cheeks burned furiously. Catching your reaction, the demon next to you tilted his head, though he continued stirring the cooking eggs and broth.

"Is something wrong?" his voice rumbled, sending pleasing shivers down your spine. You released a pent-up sigh, one part exasperated and the other part—longing?—and returned to your activity.

"...I'm fine," you weakly lied, though part of you knew he could see through you like frail glass. In your peripheral vision, you saw him saunter behind you, towering over your small figure, as you only came to the top of his abdomen.

"You're 'fine', hm? Would you be 'fine' from hearing me continue to speak? You seem to enjoy my voice," he responded, tone somehow managing to gain even _more_ bass than normal. His voice dripped with testosterone, and your heart began to beat at a quicker pace. As if hearing him wasn't enough, he brushed a teasing hand over your own, covering it completely.

"Would you be 'fine' if I kept your hand in mine? Held you close, as if I were your protector?"

You flushed further from the close contact, somewhat nervous, but also a bit grateful; you hadn't had physical contact with…well, _anyone,_ after your demon divulged information about your "condition". Without thinking, you slipped your fingers into the crevices between his, entwining your fingers together. He firmly (possessively?) held onto the back of your hand.

"Would you be 'fine' if I were to kiss you here and now, strip you of your clothing, and claim you as **_mine?_** _"_ your demon growled lowly, pupils dilated and teeth somewhat bared as he spoke the final word. Head suddenly swimming with thoughts of desire, you audibly whined and arched your back against him, absolutely _pleased_ as his hard arousal pressed into your backside. The surrounding air was permeated with an overpowering mixture of your scents, hot and heavy with need, and at the moment, all you could think of was _him._

"I don't know why you ever wanted to be taller. You look much better from this angle. So cute…"

He placed a series of chaste kisses on your neck and down to your collarbone, his canines not-so-subtly grazing across your flushed skin.

"So petite…"

He brought his large hands down to rest on your thighs, using them as leverage as he rubbed his clothed cock against your groin.

"So **_tantalizing_** _._ "

You hissed between your teeth as he prodded against _just_ the right areas. You inhaled sharply, basking in his scent. "Yes," you breathed lowly, shutting your eyes. "I-I want…"

"You want…?" he urged, eyes glinting with desire.

"You. I want _you."_

"Hmm," he purred, still keeping your feverish body close to his. "Are you certain? Demons aren't known for being the most tender of lovers. I cannot guarantee I will be gentle, nor can I ensure you will remain…" his gaze shifted to your bare shoulder, where his canines once were. "...unmarked, so-to-speak."

Words lost in the labyrinth of lust in your mind, you could only nod, inwardly _begging_ for more of his touches by this point.

"Hm…Very well," he groaned, pressing his face into the crook of your neck. You felt his warm breath ghost across your skin, and his wild mane tickled your jawline. Meanwhile, one of his hands slipped underneath your shirt, while the other continued to hold you in place. Looking to your right through half-lidded eyes, only now did you remember that you were cooking dinner.

 _‘...The food can wait’,_ you thought, striving to remove your clothing.

~~~§~~~

**I'm Yours**

~~~§~~~

"Stay," you groggily demanded, forming a childish pout over your lips. Your demon, sitting on the edge of your bed (and pressing down the mattress quite heavily due to his weight) glanced to you over his shoulder. He donned a playful smirk, displaying his sharp canines in all their glory.

"You've asked me to stay in bed thrice within the past hour, which I obliged. Now, however, it is _my_ turn to make demands. I say we clean ourselves."

You grumbled lowly, pulling your sheets over your head. You wanted the darkness to lull you back into the depths of sleep, and you were so, _so_ warm in your bed. Showering was important, yes, but you were _fatigued_ after last night. You learned the hard way that demons have nigh-insatiable libidos, especially with one as virile as—

You released an unholy shriek as your blankets were ripped from your grasp, and the freezing air of your apartment barraged your skin, pricking at it like a storm of sharp icicles. You desperately clawed for your covers, only to be lifted into the powerful arms of your demon. "Come. You can't hide from me," he teased, swiftly carrying you to your bathroom. You huffed lowly, glaring at him the entire way there, and your tail flicked irritably, gently smacking his broad thighs with each step he took. He set you onto the bathroom's tiles, and your toes curled from how frigid the floor felt.

"Would you like to take a bath or a shower?" he asked, having to duck his head to properly stand in your bathroom.

"Shower. I'd rather not bathe in my own filth," you grumbled, before turning on the water, allowing the liquid to flow over your fingers as you tested the temperature. Once the water felt warm enough, you switched the output to shower mode, and stepped inside once you moved the curtains over. You sighed happily, feeling heavenly as the warm water beat onto your shoulders and down your back muscles, before finally cascading down your rump and flowing off your legs and tail. You gestured your demon to join you, and without hesitation, he (awkwardly) stepped to the back of the shower. You chuckled as the both of you shifted to make room for his gargantuan frame, which eventually led to him just sitting on the shower floor with you standing in front of him. You reached for your soap and squeezed some large dollops onto your washcloth, sudzing the cloth somewhat, before you began to wash yourself.

"Well…at least I have a nice view, from where I am sitting," your demon chuckled, and you playfully tossed your bottle of soap to him.

"Just get yourself cleaned up," you replied with a small laugh of your own.

The two of you showered in silence, until you gingerly brushed across your left shoulder. His…"marking"—as your demon called it—left a very visible bite scar on your skin, a silvery-pink color to anyone who saw it. Your skin healed overnight, most likely thanks to your demon biology. You were certain that if you were still human, the wound would have bled for days, possibly even pending infection.

"So…what does this make us now?" you asked quietly, caressing the scar with your thumb. Your demon paused his washing (admittedly, he looked adorable, being covered to the brim in soap bubbles) and raised a questioning brow.

"Meaning?"

"I mean, are you my boyfriend now? Or a friend-with-benefits?" Your voice began to croak nervously. "Or…would I just be your concubine, or—"

"None of those," he curtly stated, grasping your hand and bringing you down to straddle his lap. To help balance yourself, you rested your hands on his broad chest, the tips of your fingers gently brushing his scars. The shower water coated your thick mane and splashed off your shoulders and back as he pointed to the mark he made. "In demon culture, this is a sign of matehood. It may sound barbaric to humans, but marking is how we claim one another." He paused for a moment, bringing a hand to the small of your back. "...I meant what I said about making you mine."

Your eyes widened as his words sent a bout of fluttering through your stomach, and your heart pounded with excitement (and love?). But, a nagging thought surfaced in the back of your mind, and you nervously chewed on your lip as you asked:

"...Have you ever marked anyone else before?"

Your demon stared at you for a few moments, before nuzzling your neck with his head and reveling in your scent. He planted a trail of kisses that began on your neck, and ended on your marked shoulder. "No, and I don't plan to," he replied with a gentle smile. "I admit, while this isn't my first time bedding a human…it is certainly my first time _courting_ one."

Your eyes brightened, especially when he raised his head and cupped the sides of your face with his broad hands. His thumbs caressed your cheeks, and his gold eyes were half-lidded and soft with affection.

"With that in mind…no need to fret. I'm yours for all of eternity," he reassured you, bringing your lips to his in a sweet, loving kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> ...The Chromebook story may or may not have been based on true events. O3O


End file.
